1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screening panel for a sensor unit of a motor vehicle, such as a screening panel for an adaptive cruise control device with a sensor unit that has a sensor eye and that is arranged in a manner adjusted to fit a passage opening in the front part of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2009 018 792 A1 discloses a holding element for a distance sensor of a motor vehicle that can be fixed to a front crossmember and to an assembly support of the motor vehicle. The holding element is partially elastically deformable so that tolerance compensation between the supports is possible. DE 103 36 358 A1 also discloses an adjustable sensor holder for mounting a sensor on a plastic outer part of a motor vehicle. A rotary shaft is arranged on the outer surface of the sensor holder perpendicular to the sensor axis. The sensor holder is mounted in a vertically rotatable manner in a recess in the plastic outer part by means of the rotary shaft. Latching points are arranged on the outer surface of the sensor holder and the plastic outer part latches into the latching points so that the vertical orientation of the sensor holder can be adjusted.
The object of the invention is to provide a screening panel for a sensor unit on the front part of a vehicle for a sensor arranged in a sensor panel so that tolerance compensation in the lateral direction of the vehicle is assured.